jacks_custom_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers:Endgame is a 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. The film is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. It is the twenty-second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Infinity Saga, as well as the tenth film of Phase Three. The film was released in the United States on April 26, 2019 and re-released under the title Avengers: Endgame - With Bonus Content on June 28, 2019. The film is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo, and stars Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Eternity Warrior, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon and Josh Brolin as Thanos. Synopsis The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios' grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame. Plot Clint Barton, still under house arrest due to his involvement in the Clash of the Avengers two years prior and violation of the Sokovia Accords, trains his daughter Lila in archery at his homestead. Under his tutelage, she scores a bullseye and he congratulates her on her efforts. Nearby, Laura prepares a picnic while their two sons, Nathaniel and Cooper, play catch. Clint turns his attention away from his daughter for a moment to respond to his wife, but when he looks right back to Lila, she is gone. Surprised and visibly startled, he calls out to his other family members, but they too have vanished; he calls out for them before beginning to disappear himself as the Barton family has all become victims of the Snap. Three weeks later, Peter Parker and Nebula are adrift in space aboard the Benatar. Nearly depleted of supplies, Parker uses the helmet from the Iron Man Armor: Mark L left behind by Stark to chronicle their possible final days with the hope that the helmet will be recovered by someone looking for them before falling asleep. Nebula, having developed an unlikely friendship with Parker during their journey, places him in the pilot's seat and retreats to the corridors of the ship. Tony's sleep is disturbed by the arrival of Captain Marvel, who carries the ship back to the New Avengers Facility on Earth. Parker is reunited with Aunt May and the remaining Avengers who survived, including Alpha, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff and a newly arrived Valkyrie. Parker sadly tells Alpha that he lost Tony Stark upon seeing him. Rocket Raccoon sees Nebula alone and realizes that all his friends are also gone. The two sit together and hold hands in silent grief. Now inside the facility, Alpha asks Parker if he has any clues as to where Thanos is. Parker begins to panic about the thought of facing Thanos again, his panic turns to anger as he accuses Alpha of not being where he needed to be and that he is supposed to be the protector of the Universe. He continues to rant that if they had stood together, they may have been able to defeat Thanos, and questions the Avengers' reputation of doing their best work after the worst has already come to pass. After this outburst, he faints, exhausted and emaciated from his trip through space. Parker is given a sedative that will put him out for a while, giving him time to heal. Returning to the topic of finding Thanos, Danvers proposes that they go after him right away. However, the rest of the team is not so easily convinced of the idea. Natasha tells her they don't even know where he is, but Danvers says she knows some people who might. Nebula says there is no need because she knows where Thanos is, referencing The Garden that Thanos had planned to retreat to after achieving his goal of the Snap. Based on her information, Rocket pulls up a 3-D diagram of its location and states that when Thanos used the stones on Earth, it let out a large burst of energy. The same signature appeared two days ago on a different planet. With this new information, the vastly different team of Avengers set out to confront Thanos and retrieve the Infinity Stones in hopes of bringing half the universe's population back, leaving Parker behind. They all get aboard the Benatar and plot a course through the Universal Neural Teleportation Network to the Garden. Successfully tracking the signal to Thanos' farm in the Garden, Alpha first heads onto the planet to do recon, only to find that the planet is undefended and Thanos is alone and unguarded; with no armada, ships, or guards. In his simple hut, Thanos goes about his daily routine; however, he is visibly crippled with horrific burns on the left side of his body from extreme use of the Stones. Alpha suddenly bursts into the hut, surprising Thanos and pinning him down with assistance from Danvers and Maximoff, after which Valkyrie severs Thanos' left arm and Gauntlet completely. To the Avengers' surprise and dismay, the gauntlet does not contain any of the Stones. Upon interrogation, Thanos explains that the Stones would have offered "nothing but a temptation" if he kept them. After completing his goal, he deemed the Stones had served their purpose and thus he used their energies to reduce them to atoms so that what he did could never be reversed. The Avengers accuse him of lying, to which Nebula responds that while her father was many things, he was never a liar. A surprised Thanos thanks his adoptive daughter for believing him and expresses regret for torturing her but a furious Alpha decapitates Thanos before he can finish, leaving Nebula to mourn her adoptive father at his side. When Rocket asks what he has done, Alpha replies that he "went for the head," referencing Thanos's scornful remark on his failure to kill him in the Infinity War which ultimately led to the Snap. The disheartened Avengers then depart the Garden, having realized that there is nothing they can do to bring back the disintegrated. Five years later, Earth's remaining population has attempted to persevere against catastrophic losses. The massive genocide has traumatized the world and has stagnated much of their progress. Romanoff now participates in and/or runs a support group for citizens of New York City who are trying to cope with surviving the Snap and their losses. In a U-STORE-It Self-Storage facility in San Francisco, a rat accidentally activates the Quantum Tunnel in Luis' Van, which had been impounded after the Snap, finally pulling Scott Lang and Hope Van-Dyne out of the Quantum Realm. Disoriented and confused, Lang and Van-Dyne (who believe they were only gone for five hours) wander through a post-Snap San Francisco. Deducing that something terrible must have happened, they comes across the Wall of the Vanished, a memorial site listing the names of those lost in the Snap. He frantically scans the names, hoping that he doesn't find his daughter's while Hope looks and to her dismay finds her mothers name. Relief gives way to Scott but bewilderment sets in as he doesn't find her name, but instead his own. He comforts Hope while still staring at the wall. Arriving at Cassie's home, he is shocked when he is greeted by his daughter, now a teenager, and the two reunite in a tearful, joyful reunion and hug. After realizing that there would be Avengers among the vanished, Lang travels to the New Avengers Facility in New York with Luis' Van with Hope. At the New Avengers Facility Alpha, now the leader of the Avengers, and Wanda are concluding a meeting with Nebula, Shuri (who is now Queen of Wakanda and the Black Panther), Danvers, Rocket, and Rhodes, regarding the continued repercussions of the Snap throughout the universe. Following the dismissal, Rhodes remains behind to give a status update regarding Bucky Barnes is, who is still a wanted criminal, Alpha remarks he knows about Nat and Barnes' relationship. He dismisses Rhodey before Natasha interrupts him, she tells him that he knows Barnes is not a criminal. Alpha agrees and consoles her while she cries. He tells her that he is a good person and that he belongs with her since she is also a good person. He laughs with her about how the oceans are clearer now and they chuckle over the fact that while they've now devoted their lives to helping others move on from what happened, neither of them ever can. This brings the mood down. The gloomy mood is interrupted when Lang and Hope when they arrive at the compound. While initially skeptical, the two realize that the two did indeed survive the Snap and welcome them into the facility. Upon arrival, he is greeted by Romanoff Alpha and Maximoff, and the three begin discussing the means of their survival where Lang explains their own experience in the Quantum Realm and how they might use it to undo the events of the Snap. The trio, with limited knowledge about the Quantum Realm and time travel, seek out Hank Pym. At the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, Van-Dyne is working on her work while complaining to Dr. Foster about how bored she is. Hope arrives, she seems stunned at first but grabs her hugging her tight. She is stunned, Scott appears as well and Jannet hugs him too, Scott calls in the Avengers and they explains their plan. Jannet immediately understands their intentions but shuts it down saying that she doesn't know how to do it safely and that it's impossible. Not wanting to give up, Alpha, Romanoff, and Lang leave and meet with Shuri in Wakanda. After being told of the remaining Avengers' plans to retrieve the Stones from the past, Shuri claims that quantum physics is "outside of her expertise" but ultimately agrees to help them try. While Jannet is eating she accidentally gets a message from Hope begging her to try. Being reminded of how she lost Hank in the five years before, she calls in an agent, which is revealed to be Peter Parker, she asks for his help. They use which was left to Parker by Tony to simulate models for time travel in the Quantum Realm. Despite expecting and hoping not to fail, they succeed just before giving up by using an inverted Möbius strip model. After having done so, she thanks Parker for his help and begins to question if they should just lock everything up or take it to the Avengers. In the Five years, Parker has distanced himself from them due to the fallout, he looks unsure but they ultimately agree to it. At the Avengers Facility|New Avengers Facility, Shuri, Alpha, and Romanoff run an experiment with time travel by trying to send Lang back in time. Instead of sending him through time, they send time through him: he turns into a child, an old man, and finally a baby before they manage to restore him to normal. Alpha leaves and Hope follows him, he is contemplating outside of the building about what to do next when she tells him she has faith in her mother. As if by magic, Jannet and Parker arrive to extend their helping hands. Parker asks if the whole team is getting back together. Alpha tells him they're still working on gathering everyone who's available. The two men finally put aside their differences, and Alpha returns Parker's handshake offer. Nebula and Rocket arrive in the Benatar and Rhodes flies in with his suit. Scott, eating outside, sees his taco destroyed in the wind from the Benatar's landing. Valkyrie arrives by fancy car, a stark comparison compared to what asgardians are used to. Meanwhile, in , Barnes attacks a group of Japanese members and dispatches them one by one, including their boss. Romanoff, watching the scene, approaches Barnes in an attempt to bring him back to the Avengers. At first, Barnes wants nothing to do with the plan, tearfully begging Romanoff to not give him any hope that his best friends could return. But after some convincing by Romanoff, Barnes returns to the Avengers' headquarters with her. They share a kiss and he thanks her for everything. She tells him she loves him, he says he'll always love her. At the Avengers Facility, Shuri and Jannet have completed the construction of their own Quantum Tunnel and Tech Suit|Advanced Tech Suit, preparing for test runs. Rhodes argues the suggestion of traveling back in time to kill 'baby Thanos' to which Shuri explains that altering events in the past will not alter the present but will instead create an alternate universe; leaving the only feasible course of action of acquiring the Infinity Stones to restore everyone in the present time. Believing himself to be expendable, Barnes volunteers for the first time travel test and is transported to a time period in the 1940s, he sees Steve grieving for him, he goes to see Steve but is transported back. With the test proven a success, the Avengers proceed with the next phase of preparation: determining the location of each Infinity Stone in the past. This presents a challenge: as they possess a scarce supply of Particles|Pym Particles to operate with and no means of replenishing them because Hank Pym perished in the Snap, they only have enough for one round-trip each. As the team discusses their past encounters with the Infinity Stones, they manage to recall the placement of each Infinity Stone in time. Fortunately, they realize the Time, Space, and Mind Stones were all present in 2012 New York City, in relatively close proximity with each other, following the Battle of New York. However, the other three Stones were only accessible to them in different places and times, with the Reality Stone being present on Asgard in 2013 (as explained to the remaining Avengers by Valkyrie), and the Soul and Power Stones being present in 2014 on Vormir and Morag respectively. With their targets located, the Avengers split into three separate teams: Valkyrie and Rocket to Asgard; Nebula and War Machine to Morag; Hope, Romanoff and Barnes to Vormir; and Alpha, Wanda, Parker, and Lang to New York. In 2012 New York City, the team of Alpha who dons an Iron Man Mark L Armour, Wanda, Parker, and Lang review their mission objectives and disperse. Wanda heads over to the New York Sanctum where she encounters the Ancient One, who explains to her that Doctor Strange is not yet the Sorcerer Supreme in that time period and won't be for several years. Wanda tries to persuade her to give her the Eye of Agamotto with the Time Stone, but her initial attempt fails, with the Ancient One sending Maximoff's astral form out of her body to protect the Stone. The Ancient One then educates Banner on the effects the Infinity Stones have on reality and possible ramifications that may result from the loss of just one. Though Wanda makes a compelling argument, she is not convinced until he reveals that Strange willingly relinquished the Time Stone to Thanos, much to her surprise as she begins to realize that Strange's actions were part of a bigger plan. The Ancient One loans her the Time Stone and she promises to return it and the others once they've finished with them, before departing to rendezvous with the other Avengers. Meanwhile, Alpha, disguised as Iron Man, and Lang infiltrate Stark Tower in the aftermath of the Battle of New York. After watching Loki's arrest, Alpha departs in the Armour, since he cannot fly for long anymore due to how weak he has become, to the lobby area, carrying Lang. Lang plants himself onto Stark's 2012 counterpart who is transporting the Tesseract. However, the past Avengers are confronted by Alexander Pierce who wants to take the Tesseract from past Stark. Scott causes a distraction by interfering with the 2012 version of Stark's Arc Reactor and sending 2012 Stark into cardiac arrest, allowing a disguised Alpha to secure the Tesseract and put it into his briefcase. Seemingly successful, Alpha attempts to exit the area, but the 2012 version of Hulk bursts into the lobby from the stairwell in rage, causing Alpha to drop the Tesseract. In the confusion, Loki manages to retrieve the Tesseract and use its power to escape captivity. Meanwhile, A S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE team comprised of undercover HYDRA agents are taking Loki's Scepter with the Mind Stone to Dr. List, while Parker, disguised as 2012 Rogers using one of Natasha's facial altering masks, sets out to retrieve it. Brock Rumlow, Jasper Sitwell, Jack Rollins and other undercover agents of HYDRA are transporting the Scepter by elevator. Parker enters the elevator and presents the ruse that he has been ordered to take the Scepter, drawing suspicion from Rumlow and Sitwell, who doubt that Pierce has allowed a man outside of HYDRA to carry the weapon. Knowing that this will clear their suspicions based on Stories about the Hydra uprising, Parker mutters, "Hail HYDRA," earning their trust and acquiring the Scepter. After getting the Scepter, Parker, to his frustration, encounters 2012 Steve who mistakes him for Loki in disguise. The two begin to fight and 2012 Rogers gains the upper hand. Eventually Parkers disguise falls off and the two continue fighting, desperate, Peter reveals to Steve that 2012 Bucky Barnes is still alive, much to the surprise of 2012 Rogers. Parker uses the opportunity to reclaim the Scepter, which he uses to render his past self unconscious and escape. The team of Lang, Alpha, and Parker regroup as Alpha and Lang admit they botched their mission and there's no way to find the Tesseract now. However, Alpha realizes that he can find a place and time where he can retrieve not just the Tesseract, but additional Pym Particles that they can use to return home. Scott is given the Scepter to return to the present while Parker and Alpha travel to Camp Lehigh in 1980. Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Rocket travel to 2013 Asgard. The pair are able to locate Jane Foster and set out to use a device to extract the Aether from her body. Valkyrie, however, gets distracted at seeing Thor his mother, knowing that she will die later that day at the hands of Kurse during the Sacking of Asgard and that Thor should know this so he can stop it. She then abandons Rocket to go get some mead but is caught by Frigga, who is fully aware that she is from the future. She asks how she can help her but Frigga says that she can't help her now but she can help her by getting her son back, Valkyrie agrees to it and promises. Upon Rocket's retrieval of the Reality Stone and subsequent chase from Einherjar guards, Rocket interrupts their talk, but before leaving, Valkyrie walks up to Mjlonir which is placed on Thor's bed, she wraps her hand around it as the suit morphs around both her and it. She winks, taking it back to the present. Meanwhile, Rhodes, Nebula, Hope, Romanoff, and Barnes time jump to 2014 Morag. Romanoff and Bucky use the Benatar to travel to Vormir. Nebula and Rhodes go inside the Temple Vault and watch Star-Lord dance, both remarking on what a carefree idiot Quill was before knocking him out. They use his tools to break into the Vault and Nebula takes the Power Stone at the cost of her prosthetic arm being damaged. However, somewhere else in the universe aboard the Sanctuary II, the 2014 version of Thanos announces that Ronan the Accuser has found the location of the Power Stone; this information is shared with the 2014 versions of Gamora and Nebula when suddenly, the system in the 2014 version of Nebula starts interfacing with her 2023 self. Although present Nebula is unaware, the 2014 version of Nebula broadcasts her future self's visual feed. Thanos has his adoptive daughter examined by Ebony Maw and sees through footage from the future that he succeeds in his goals and the Snap, and after watching his decapitation at the hands of Thor in 2018, considers it "destiny fulfilled." The 2014 version of Nebula swears her loyalty to her father despite her seeming betrayal in the future, and Thanos decides to use her to achieve his goals quicker than he ever thought. A malfunctioning 2023 version of Nebula is stuck in 2014 while Rhodes travels back to the present time. 2023 Nebula is then found by the 2014 versions of Thanos and Nebula, who uses the present Nebula's time-traveling device to travel forward in time and impersonate her future self. Meanwhile, Alpha and Parker arrive in 1970 as the Watcher Informant drives by, currently posing as a hippie. They split up to locate the Pym Particles and find the Tesseract. Peter goes into the basement to look for the Tesseract in storage but is stunned when he runs into Howard Stark who is with his son, a young Tony Stark, he is looking for Arnim Zola. He then gets to talk to Howard and a younger Tony, he tells Tony about how great he will be in the future, asking who he is, Peter replies, Stark, Peter Stark. Howard laughs at the similar surnames with Peter before leaving him. Alpha uses a distraction phone call to coerce Hank Pym into leaving his lab while he sneaks in and grabs the Pym Particles. On his way back, he has to hide in an office, which turns out to be the office of Peggy Carter. She knocks him over the head and when he comes to she queries him. He explains who he is and that he needs her to help him get the Pym Particles if she wants to help bring Steve back. She agrees and arrests Hank Pym allowing Alpha to take the particles. She escorts him to a the rendezvous with Parker, who successfully obtained the Space Stone, he thanks Peggy and she nods but before they leave she grabs his suit and it morphs round her taking her with them. Meanwhile, Hope, Romanoff and Barnes are greeted on Vormir by Red Skull. Once they are informed of the sacrifice they have to make, the two argue over who should die for the Soul Stone. Barnes stops and tells her he loves her. She tells him she'll always love him. He hugs her before backing away and looking at her. He calls Hope over and asks for her hair bandanna. He wraps it around his wrist and Natasha's wrist. Hope looks into his eyes knowing what he wants her to say. She asks him if he takes Natasha as his lovingly wedded wife, he replies he does. Tears swelling up in Nat's eyes knowing she's found the person who knows how she's always felt and truly loves her for who she is, replies I do when Hope asks her if she takes him as her husband. They kiss and tell each other they love each other, he grins at her saying to name their child after Steve, she looks up shocked saying that she doesn't even know if she's pregnant yet. He tells her asked Alpha to scan her and he told him yes. She tells him she doesn't believe it and she needs to be the one to do it. Each of them forcibly attempt to stop the other. Both are ready to sacrifice themselves for the other as they both try to throw themselves off the cliff. Although Bucky makes the jump, Romanoff saves him using her grappling hook and ends up hanging by his hand. Romanoff pleads with him to let her go, he begs her to hold on while he transfers the wire to her because he wants their son to live, she eventually agrees and despite his efforts the rocks she is on give way and she falls to her death. A devastated Barnes and Hope claim the Soul Stone and return to the present. The team returns to the New Avengers Facility in 2023 with all six Infinity Stones. They immediately notice the absence of Romanoff and Barnes informs them of her death. Alpha looks shocked that even the revelation of Barnes' child in her wouldn't stop her. The remaining Avengers take a moment by the lake to mourn her death before proceeding with their plan to use the Stones to not let Romanoff's sacrifice be in vain. Shuri, with help from Janet and Rocket, creates a Nano Gauntlet to harness the stones, and Rocket starts a debate over who should use it. Alpha insists and the others agree, preparing to potentially lose another of them. Alpha puts the gauntlet on and it causes him intense pain as the energy from the stones surges through him. While several want him to take the gauntlet off, Valkyrie confirms that Alpha is capable of continuing and Banner, despite great pain and difficulty, manages to put his fingers together and snap seconds later. As Alpha collapses to the ground unconscious, Rhodey cools his scorched arm down and it begins to heal. As Ant-Man notices several birds seemingly appear outdoors out of nowhere, and Janet receives a call from Hank, indicating that the Eternity Warrior successfully reversed the Snap. Just then, the 2014 version of Nebula activates the Quantum Tunnel to allow passage for Thanos' Sanctuary II, which carries an armada. Thanos opens fire on the facility, destroying the buildings. The 2014 version of Nebula returns to her father, who entrusts her with retrieving the stones while he waits for the Avengers. Back onboard the Sanctuary II, Gamora asks the future Nebula what happened between them. Nebula admits that she was determined to kill Gamora more than once, but the two eventually formed a bond as sisters and became friends. Gamora, who always had reservations about her commitment to Thanos, finally turns on him and frees present Nebula. In the aftermath of the attack, the Avengers are separated. Alpha, Bucky, Parker and Valkyrie are near the top of the rubble, so they decide to attack Thanos on their own. Wanda finds the gauntlet deep in the wreckage and protects it from the Outriders. The 2014 version of Nebula returns in disguise and she hands over the gauntlet, but before she can kill her, Gamora and present Nebula intercept her. They attempt to convince her to leave Thanos, but she refuses, and present Nebula is forced to kill her past self. Alpha and the others confront Thanos head-on, but he defeats them in his physical prime. Thanos admits that their actions have proven to him that his plan to wipe out half the universe was flawed, as the survivors were too busy dwelling on what was lost and trying to reverse it to make the most of the 'opportunity' they were given. Instead, Thanos now intends to wipe out this universe and then rebuild it in his own image, with no one having any knowledge about what came before. During the struggle, Thanos manages to pin Alpha down and prepares to kill him with Stormbreaker which was being wielded by Valkyrie when suddenly Mjølnir hits him, and travels to Barnes' hand, with Bucky being another person other than Thor and Steve who is capable of wielding Mjølnir and being worthy enough to do so, because of his efforts to sacrifice himself for the universe. Despite a valiant effort, Thanos subdues Barnes and breaks his Metal arm. Thanos taunts them with the notion that, although his intentions were never personal, he will take pleasure in destroying the Earth, and the Black Order descends from their ship with their armies of Chitauri, Outriders, and Sakaarans. The last of the Avengers prepare to make their final stand against Thanos for the Universe. Just when all hope seems lost, Sling Ring portals open, transporting the previously fallen heroes, including Iron Man, Captain America, Falcon, Black Panther, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Okeye, Star Lord, Kraglin, Mantis, Doctor Strange, Drax, Groot, M'Baku as well as many others. Pepper Potts joins the fight in her own armored suit along with Korg, and Miek. Peggy Carter also joins in with a sword from Valkyrie and her gun. Hope, Lang, Rhodes, and Rocket return from underground with Lang transforming into Giant-Man. These heroes lead the forces of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Dora Milaje, the Wakandan Army, Ravagers, and the Asgardians in the Battle of Earth. Alpha, with a cry of "Avengers, Assemble!" with a nod of permission from Rogers, starts the Battle of Earth and the team tries to keep the Nano Gauntlet away from Thanos and his forces with the objective of sending the Infinity Stones back to their proper timelines. Since the Quantum Tunnel had been destroyed along with the Avengers' facility, their only alternative is to use the one housed in Luis' van, which is deep behind enemy lines. Tony asks Strange if this is the future he saw where they win, Strange tells him that he can't tell him or it won't happen. As Tony flies away, Alpha watches him knowing what Tony will have to do to win, he shares a look of grief with Strange. Over the course of the battle, the Avengers' forces managed to gain the upper hand. Scarlet Witch single-handedly overpowers Thanos in a furious display until he orders the Sanctuary II to fire upon the battlefield. This incapacitates Maximoff and destroys a dam, forcing Doctor Strange to hold back the water to keep it from flooding the battlefield. The Masters of the Mystic Arts generate shields to protect the forces of the Avengers. Spider-Man gains possession of the gauntlet and is taken to relative safety. Carol Danvers arrives from space and destroys the Sanctuary II, leaving only the ground forces. Captain Marvel takes the gauntlet from Spider-Man and tries to fly it to the Quantum Tunnel. Just within reach of her goal, Thanos destroys the van with his sword, knocking her out, and secures the gauntlet for himself. He puts it on and momentarily wields the power of the combined Infinity Stones but Alpha, determined to change the future, engages Thanos before he can snap his fingers to wipe out the universe. A brief struggle ensues, with Thanos coming out on top after using the Power Stone to incapacitate Danvers. Strange looks at Tony and reminds him of their earlier discussion of the odds, holding up his finger to signal that there is only one way to stop Thanos. As Thanos tries again to activate the Infinity Stones and with all other Avengers being either busy or beaten, Stark leaps at Thanos and attempts to disarm him of the Nano Gauntlet (though in reality, only tugging at the gauntlet as a diversion with the nanobots gathering the Infinity Stones for Stark) before being thrown off. The Mad Titan revels in his supposed victory and declares "I am... inevitable," echoing what his 2018 self said before his death, before snapping his fingers, but nothing happens. Thanos, to his shock, realizes the Infinity Stones are missing and he turns his attention turns to Stark, who is now in possession of the stones. Stark uses his nanotech suit to form a new gauntlet around them. After wielding the power of the six Infinity Stones and victoriously declaring "And I...am...Iron Man," Tony snaps his fingers as Alpha scream "Tony... No. Not like this." In shock and horror, Thanos watches as his entire army turns to dust. He accepts defeat before he finally turns to dust as well, suffering the same fate his victims endured five years prior. Stark, weakened after his use of the Infinity Stones' raw power, collapses from his wounds. After sharing brief and silent goodbyes with Rhodes, Alpha and Parker, Tony succumbs to his injuries but a portal opens beside him and Pepper walks out holding a five year old child. She tells him that this is Morgan who tells Tony she "loves him 3000". All the Avengers then bow in Stark's honor. Waking up in the soul world, Tony sees Natasha in front of him. She turns to him and asks if they won. He tells her they did. She looks upset telling him he was supposed to live. He tells her it's fine and they can rest now, knowing they've done their part for the universe. They hug. With the Blip successful and the universe restored, the heroes reunite with their families and friends. At Pepper's home a funeral is held, where Pepper casts a funeral wreath with Tony's first Reactor|Arc Reactor (which humorously read "PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART," given to him as a gift by Pepper in 2008) into the lake. The group is joined by other individuals close to Tony including Happy Hogan, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Thaddeus Ross, May Parker, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Hope van Dyne, the Guardians of the Galaxy, a delegation from Wakanda, remaining Avengers, and even Harley Keener, as they all recognize the sacrifice that Stark made to save them and the universe. Barnes and Maximoff comfort each other by the lake after the funeral, both suffering from their own losses of people close to them. Barnes expresses that he wishes Natasha could know that they won and her sacrifice didn't go wasted. Maximoff assures him that she knows they did, as does Vision. Thor then leaves behind New Asgard after seeing Valkyrie is the better ruler and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. On the Benatar, Quill looks at star maps, scanning for Gamora's 2014 self. Quill and Thor then have a quick argument about who is the leader of the group, as everyone else presumes Thor will be captain. Drax suggests they have a ritual knife fight to the death for the position, an idea which gets everyone else's approval. Although Thor reassures them that Quill is still the captain, the sly look on his face indicates that he still believes otherwise. Peggy and Rogers reunite, he tells her he loves her. As she prepares to go back to the past Rogers volunteers to go back in time to return the Infinity Stones and Mjølnir to their proper places in time so he can go on one last mission with her. He bids farewell to Barnes and Wilson with a slightly longer farewell than would be expected, despite Banner stating he should be back in five seconds. Rogers disappears as planned, but he does not return on the expected count of five. After a brief argument where Wilson angrily demands that Banner bring back Rogers, Barnes notices an elderly man sitting alone on a bench by the river, silencing Wilson's concern. Wilson walks over and meets an aged version of his ally, Steve Rogers. Rogers tells him he had decided to stay in the past and experience life with Peggy Carter. Wilson is shocked but accepts Rogers' choice to hang up the shield, saddened that he will have to live in a world without Captain America. However, Rogers then passes his shield to Wilson. Wilson is at first hesitant to take it, but Rogers tells him he should take it. As they shake hands, Wilson notices a ring on Rogers' left hand and asks if it's her. Rogers simply responds, with a smile reminiscing upon a dance in the 1940s that he and Carter had in a suburban neighborhood home before sharing a kiss. Cast *Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Eternity Warrior *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Stan|Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bazlo and Loen LeClairas Baby Scott Lang **Jackson Dunn as 12-year-old Scott Lang **Lee Moore as 93-year-old Scott Lang *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Evangeline Lilly as Hope Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Letitia Wright as Queen Shuri/Black Panther *Downey, Jr.|Robert Downey, Jr. as Man|Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America **Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Bruce Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Jeremy Renner as Clint Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Cumberbatch|Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Rene Russo as Queen Frigga *Anthony Mackie as Sam Sam Wilson/Falcon *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Danai Gurira as Okeye *Benedict Wong] as Master Wong *Pom Klementieff] as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer] * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton as Ancient One * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Taika Waititi as Korg * Angela Bassett as Queen Mother Ramonda * Michael Douglas as Doctor Hank Pym * John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne * William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / Groot (motion-capture) * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Robert Redford as Undersecretary Alexander Pierce * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell * Frank Grillo as Agent Brock Rumlow * Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang * Ava Russo as Lila Barton * Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton * Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * Seth Green as Howard the Duck * Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight ** Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion-capture) * Callan Mulvey as Agent Jack Rollins * Joe Russo as Man at Counseling * Jim Starlin as Man at Counseling * Ken Jeong as Storage Facility Guard * Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Stan Lee as '70s Car Man Appearances Location * Earth ** Missouri *** Clint Barton's Homestead ** New York *** New Avengers Facility ** New York City, New York *** Statue of Liberty *** New York Sanctum *** Stark Tower *** Midtown School of Science and Technology *** Citi Field *** Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) *** Hudson River (mentioned) *** Shawarma Palace (indirectly mentioned) ** San Francisco, California *** U-STORE-It Self Storage *** Wall of the Vanished *** Maggie Lang's House *** Carter Residence ** Washington, D.C. ** Stark Residence ** Tønsberg, Norway ** Tokyo, Japan ** Wheaton, New Jersey *** Camp Lehigh ** Kathmandu, Nepal *** Kamar-Taj ** Hong Kong, China *** Hong Kong Sanctum ** Golden City, Wakanda *** Citadel ** Atlanta, Georgia (deleted scene) ** South Africa (mentioned) ** Germany (mentioned) *** Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) ** Budapest, Hungary (mentioned) ** Mexico (mentioned) ** Toronto, Canada (mentioned) ** Massachusetts Institute of Technology (mentioned) * Garden ** Thanos' Farm * Asgard ** Asgardian Dungeons ** Asgardian Palace ** Rainbow Bridge * Morag ** Temple Vault * Vormir * Titan * Contraxia * Multiverse ** Astral Dimension ** Quantum Realm * Harokin (mentioned) Events * Infinity War ** Snap ** Battle of Titan (mentioned) ** Battle of Wakanda (mentioned) ** Sacrifice of Gamora (mentioned) * Rescue of Tony Stark * Ambush on Thanos * Massacre in Tokyo * Time Heist ** Theft of the Mind Stone ** Theft of the Space Stone ** Theft of the Time Stone ** Theft of the Reality Stone ** Theft of the Power Stone ** Kidnapping of Nebula ** Sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff * Blip * Chitauri Invasion ** Battle of New York * Quest for the Orb ** Battle of Morag * Attack on the New Avengers Facility * Battle of Earth * Massacre in Mexico (mentioned) * Avengers Civil War (mentioned) ** Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) * First Dark Elf Conflict (mentioned) ** First Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) * Second Dark Elf Conflict (mentioned) ** Sacking of Asgard (mentioned) ** Battle of Greenwich (footage) * Ragnarök (mentioned) ** Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) * Budapest Operation (mentioned) * Battle of Harokin (mentioned) * Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned; deleted scene) Items * Vibranium ** Captain America's Shield ** Panther Habit ** Vibranium Spear ** Vibranium Gauntlets ** Sneakers ** Sonic Spear * Uru ** Stormbreaker ** Infinity Gauntlet ** Mjølnir * Infinity Stones ** Scepter *** Mind Stone ** Tesseract *** Space Stone ** Eye of Agamotto *** Time Stone ** Orb *** Power Stone ** Aether *** Reality Stone ** Soul Stone * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Compass * Iron Man Armors ** Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII ** Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX ** Iron Man Armor: Mark L ** Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV ** Iron Man Armor: Mark VII * War Machine Armors ** War Machine Armor: Mark IV ** War Machine Armor: Mark VI ** War Machine Armor: Mark VII * Thor's Prosthetic Eye * Asgardian Armor * Arc Reactor * James Rhodes' Leg Braces * Thanos' Armor * Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver * Hawkeye's Sword * Wristbow * Hawkeye's Baton * Tony Stark's Glasses * Black Widow's Bite ** Taser Disk * Black Widow's Batons * Hulk's Stretchable Suit * Ant-Man Suit * Pym Particles ** Pym Particles Disks * Advanced Tech Suits ** Time-Space GPS * Electroshock Batons * Electric Blaster * Nebula's Energy Dagger * Starforce Uniform * Valkyrie's Armor * Nano Gauntlet * Quantum Tunnel * Quantum Realm Exploration Suit * EXO-7 Falcon ** Falcon's Twin Guns ** Magnification Goggles ** Redwing * Wasp Suit ** Wasp's Stingers * Iron Spider Armor * Web-Shooters ** Synthetic Webbing * Cloak of Levitation * Sling Ring * Tao Mandalas * Star-Lord's Helmet * Quad Blasters * Jet Boot Attachments * Drax the Destroyer's Knives * Quantum Healing Particles * Asgardian Armor * Asgardian Collar * Sakaaran Laser Rifles * Double-Edged Sword * Proxima Midnight's Spear * Corvus Glaive's Glaive * Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer * Chitauri Helmet * Chitauri Staff * Chitauri Armor * Chitauri Gun * Ankle monitor * The Terminal Beach * Fortnite * Aakonian Ale (mentioned) * Xorrian Elixir (mentioned) * Axe (mentioned) Vehicles * M-ships ** Benatar ** Milano * Quinjet * Luis' Van * Sanctuary II * Q-Ships * Outrider Dropships * Chitauri Chariots * Necrocraft * Royal Talon Fighters * Dragon Flyers * Sky-Cycles2 * Audi E-Tron GT * Audi Q4 E-Tron * Ark (footage) * Valkyrie (footage; deleted scene) * Dark Aster (mentioned) * Chitauri Command Center (mentioned; deleted scene) Sentient Species * Humans * Asgardians * Titans * Luphomoids * Easik * Halfworlders * Hurctarians * Kree * Kronans * Sakaarans * Celestials * Zehoberei * Flora colossus * Xandarians * Frost Giants * Chitauri * Sakaarans * Dark Elves (picture) * Aakons (mentioned) * Xorrians (mentioned) Creatures * Ants * Valkyrie Steeds ** Aragorn * Dogs * Orloni * Outriders * Leviathans * Chitauri Gorillas * Rats * Parakeets * Whales * Alpacas (deleted scene) ** Gerald (deleted scene) * Chickens (deleted scene) * Raccoons (mentioned) * Rabbits (mentioned) Organizations * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Stark Industries * Black Order * Masters of the Mystic Arts * Wakandan Tribes ** Golden Tribe ** Border Tribe ** Jabari Tribe * Dora Milaje * Wakandan Royal Guard * HYDRA * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** STRIKE * Asgardian Royal Family * Ravagers * Einherjar * Yakuza * United States Army * Mexican Cartel (mentioned) * X-Con Security Consultants (logo) * Atlanta Fire Rescue Department (deleted scene) * Atlanta Police Department (deleted scene) * Ben & Jerry's (logo) * Policía Federal (mentioned) * Cinemax (mentioned) * 7-Eleven (mentioned) Mentioned * Ultron Program * Erik Selvig (picture) * Sharon Carter (picture) * Odin * Bor * Ultron * Malekith (picture) * List * Arnim Zola * Ronan the Accuser * Ivan Romanoff * Edith Barton * Kurse * Karen * Braddock * Maria Stark * Vision * NoobMaster69 * Howard Stark's Father * The Big Lebowski * Ratchet * Bee Gees * Mungo Jerry * Back to the Future * Star Trek * Timecop * The Butterfly Effect * A Wrinkle in Time * Somewhere in Time * Terminator * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Quantum Leap * Die Hard * Stuart Little * Time After Time * Hot Tub Time Machine * Raiders of the Lost Ark * Cheez Wiz * Build-A-Bear Production On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part II, while the third Avengers film was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part I.3 However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War and the fourth film was simply the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading."4 In April 2015, Chris Evans revealed that Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame would shoot back to back.5Filming started on January 23, 2017,6 and was expected to end in October/November 2017.7 During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed that the title of the film was Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet.8 Following this, James Gunn denied that was the actual title.9 On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was temporarily shut down due to Hurricane Irma.1011 In November 2017, Kevin Feige confirmed in an interview that Avengers: Endgame was the "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers: Endgame and everything after" would result in "two distinct periods." Feige also confirmed that there were plans for twenty movies after Avengers: Endgame "that are completely different from anything that's come before."12